My Bloody Valentine
by CsillaDream
Summary: "my eyes are up here, asshole" Ventus muttered, a weak lopsided smile spreading across his face.


**Csilla: This has been sitting in my wip folder for foreverrrr! One of many oneshots and hiatus stories collecting dust!**

 **Prompt:** Imagine Person A of your OTP dying from a gaping chest wound. Person B is frantically trying to stop the bleeding when Person A's eyes flutter open and they whisper faintly, "My eyes are up here, asshole."

* * *

 **My Bloody Valentine**

* * *

Never in Vanitas's life had he felt so helpless before. Blood continued to pool around him, staining his uniform pants as he knelt before the gasping blond on the ground. His hand busied themselves with the mangled and bloodied uniform shirt of his comrade. His mind was racing sporatically, "Ventus! Holy shit! C'mon, stay with me"

The raven could hear his commanding officer ordering him to pull out, but Vanitas couldn't leave his comrade. If it was anyone else, Vanitas was sure he would have obeyed his orders, but this was Ventus. He could not leave Ventus. They vowed to stay together no matter what.

Bullet rained around them, but here. Here, in a small trench, they were alone. The only noise Vanitas could hear was the strangled gasps of the blond. At least that meant the other was still alive. Ventus was still with him.

"Van...itas..." The broken syllables of his name caused amber eyes to widen in fear. Fear that this would be the moment when Ventus told him to go on without him. To leave him behind to die.

Trembling emotions racking his body as his bloodied hand gripped the pale stone-cold hand, "N-no! N-not a-another w-word..." Vanitas had never been one to get emotional, but his stubborn personality always lost the battle to keep his emotions at bay when Ventus was involved.

A wet cough that made the raven's stomach churn before Ventus's eyes opened and Vanitas's heart sank. The normally vibrant blue eyes were dull, lackluster and the blue was heartbreakingly sad. Amber eyes could not hold their gaze and quickly flickered down to the gaping hole in the blond's chest.

"H-hey... Van...itas," amber orbs flew up but before the raven could repeat his earlier statement, "my eyes are up here, asshole" Ventus muttered, a weak lopsided smile spreading across his face.

A chuckle threaten to escape, but the fear that this might be the last conversation he would ever have with the blond kept him from letting it out. Instead he shook his head, "You idiot," his voice broken up by sobs, "Save your strength... Don't you dare die on me," He growled as the tears slowly fell down his face.

His bloodied hands fumbling to grab the trauma kit attached to his vest, he needed to wrap something around Ventus. He needed to find some way to slow the bleeding, at the very least. He repeated that to himself as he carefully wrapped the bandages around the blond's torso, gingerly lifting his comrade to push the white fabric to the other side before placing him back down with just as much care. He kept this process even as rain of bullets stopped and footsteps were heading their way.

"Van...itas..." The strangled voice followed by a wet cough did little to stop the raven as he continued wrapping the bandages around Ventus. His eyes, however, did ghost up to momentarily meet the blond's eyes, but quickly turned back to the task at hand.

He was about to tie the bandage off when he felt his comrade weakly grasp his arm, "Go... lea...ve... me..." there was a small stream of blood falling from the corner of Ventus's mouth.

Tying the bandage off, Vanitas leaned over and gently wiped away the blood from the blond's mouth: "I'm not leaving you here, Ven... I promised, didn't I?" As he spoke he could see the tears forming in his comrade's eyes, but there moment was put on immediate pause when Vanitas heard footsteps a few yard too close for his comfort.

Picking up his gun, he aimed it towards the footsteps and waited on bated breath for confirmation on whether it was an enemy soldier or not. Finger ready on the trigger, Vanitas was ready for anyone.

By the sounds of the footsteps, there was a party of five heading his way. And if his ears weren't mistaken, a few of them were injured – regardless he was outmatched if they were enemy troops.

One last look back at Ventus was enough to tell him, the blond was still in desperate need for trained medical care but at least the top layers of bandages were still clean of blood. For now. Vanitas frowned at that thought before he drew his eyes back to the scope of his gun.

He would only have a split second to recognize friend or foe, the moment he caught sight of spiky brown locks. He lowered his guard, he knew that hair. Vanitas could recognize that hair style miles away, "Sora?" He called out and was immediately answered back by an overly-enthusatic voice.

"Vanitas!" And the footsteps quickened their pace until Sora and four others that the raven recognized as Riku, Kairi, Terra, and Aqua.

Kairi was the only one that appeared injured, using Riku for support – but upon further inspection Vanitas could see the fatigue on all of their faces.

"Are you okay?" Sora was the only one -aside from Ventus- that had any courage to ask the raven something like that.

Amber eyes swept to the body that he was protecting, "I'm fine, but Ven... He..."

At that moment both Terra and Aqua raced past the two brothers and over to their friend, Aqua began checking his vitals: "We need to get him back to the camp... I just might have the resources to save him,"

"I'll carry him," the raven muttered earning looks of disbelief, "You need to get him back in order to treat him so let me carry him," Vanitas crouched down besides the duo, his eyes solely on the blond.

Before Terra could voice any complaints, Aqua spoke: "Fine, but any additional damage he suffers will be dealt with a harsh punishment,"

The trek back to camp was slow, between Kairi using Riku as a crutch and Vanitas walking carefully with Ventus on his back, and extremely stressful. An enemy soldier could appear and with four of them out of commission, they would be quickly outnumbered.

There was a soft crackle in Vanitas's ear -he almost forgot about his tactical earpiece- before a voice spoke: "So did you find anything interesting, Sora?" _Roxas._

"Our brothers... Van's carrying Ven, who's in pretty bad shape..." The brunet explained in a low voice before adding light-heartedly, "Shouldn't you be talking to Riku? He is the captain..."

There was a groan over the earpiece, "but I can't stand that long-haired weirdo... How you put up with him is beyond me?" which earned a quick 'I can hear you' from Riku that was blatantly ignored by Roxas, who simply continued on: "I mean, he refused to leave you alone until you agreed to a date back in high school..."

"Oh, like you're one to talk... Axel snuck into your bedroom one night because _he was cold_ ," Riku quiped, everyone suddenly wondering if they really should be discussing this considering their current situation.

There was an awkward cough before a deeper voice muttered, "You guys wound me, you know..." _Axel._

The two were likely hidden somewhere on higher ground, keeping tabs on the enemies' movements. None of the banter fazed Vanitas as they fianlly finished their slow trek back to their camp, the raven ignored all the wandering eyes that followed his every move. Okay so it was common knowledge that Vanitas wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but still...

 _He would never intentionally injure Ventus_

"How's he doing?" Aqua's voice trembled, barely hiding the worry she must be feeling.

Amber orbs ghosted over his shoulder at the unconscious blond limply hanging off of him, "He's still out... I can still feel him breathing in my ear, how much further?"

"Just up ahead..." Lifting his gaze, the raven could see the medical tent just like Aqua had said. Forcing his legs to keep moving, him and Aqua entered the tent with Terra following in suit.

Aqua immediately went to work, locating a bed for Ventus before collecting various medical instruments. Meanwhile, Vanitas was forced to interact with Terra as the two carefully removed the blond from the raven's back and onto the empty bed.

"You can leave..." Terra's voice was unusually quiet as Vanitas's checked the bandages he had wrapped around Ventus's torso.

Clearing his throat, "Not going to happen" was the only thing the raven said to the brunet. Honestly Vanitas couldn't understand why the blond was friends with him, Terra was always butting into things that were none of his concern.

"Why not? You two aren't even friends, let alone comrades..."

"Its protocol..." There was no way in hell that Vanitas was leaving the blond!

"I'll say I found and bandaged him-"

"That would be a lie,"

"So what? Like I said-"

Before Terra could finish, Aqua reappeared with supplies in her arms and several nurses following her: "Would you two stop? Or do I have to kick both of your asses out?" she warned before stepping up to the bed where her friend laid, his chest rising and falling in a shaky rhythm.

Vanitas watched, from a nearby empty bed with dead eyes, as Aqua and the nurses went to work trying to close up Ventus's wound. The raven could feel his vision dimming, his body pulling itself closer to the bed that he had been sitting on.

It was the middle of the night when Vanitas woke up, feeling extremely overheated. Groggy, he attempted to peer around when something on his chest pulled him back. Amber eyes widened upon seeing Ventus lying so close. Blue eyes raised to meet his, pleading: "Thanks for not leaving me, Vanitas" the blond whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I thought you were going to die," Vanitas's arms carefully pulled his companion closer, hoping he wouldn't reopen Ventus's injury.

"Sorry..."

"I thought I was going to lose you,"

"Someone has to annoy you, right...?"

"Shut up and sleep, idiot" And that's exactly what Ventus did within moments of hearing those words leave the raven's mouth, a soft smile flooding his features as he drifted off. Vanitas's hold of the blond loosened as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Csilla:** **I had quite a bit of fun writing this and originally it was started simply to write some really angsty-angst, but with Valentine's Day being around the corner, I kind of wanted a happier ending so a little VanVen fluff~ owo**

 **I have quite a few more VanVen so you haven't seen the last of this couple :D**


End file.
